hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Stolas
Stolas is a Goetic Prince of Hell, and a recurring side character in Helluva Boss. Appearance Stolas is a tall owl demon with mainly blue and black feathers with white and gray accents. He has narrow dark red eyes with no visible pupils or irises, and a second pair above those eyes, which can be seen when his hat is off. Instead of a regular nose, he has an owl's beak. His main body color is blue with a small tail of blue feathers hanging down his back to his feet with black tips, though he has a lighter blue/gray puff of fur on his chest. From the neck up his feathers change from blue to black while his face stands out in a white heart shape. His arms and legs are both black, he doesn't wear shoes, as he has owl claws as feet. His tophat appears to be a part of his body and made out of fur with a regal yellow feather decal reminiscent of a crown on top. He is usually shown wearing clothes resembling royalty, wearing a red tunic with gold buttons, gray pants and a plush burgundy surcoat with a white fur collar and puffed striped sleeves. Personality Stolas seems to be narcissistic, decadent, exigent, and has a regal quality about himself, as his house has pictures of him and his clothing all around him and he complains of being lonely. However, Stolas has a disturbing quality to him when he gets sexually frustrated, with his aristocratic speaking becoming profane and graphic. Relationships Blitzo Stolas and Blitzo had a one-night stand. However, Blitzo only slept with him for a book that grants access to Earth and still hates him. Much to Blitzo's chagrin, Stolas hasn't forgotten the night and calls Blitzo for favors his business provides in a clingy, flirtatious manner. And yet, when Stolas wants Blitzo to get something done, he resorts to sexual and violent threats, which visibly disturb Blitzo to the point of destroying his cell phone. Loona He has only interacted through Loona by phone. Not much is known about what he thinks of her, however Loona does refer to him as a "clingy rich asshole". Quotes *"It gets lonely here." *"There's a political candidate causing trouble up on earth for a few of my associates. He's trying to convince people global warming exists." *"You know what happens when I'm lonely, Blitzy? When I'm lonely, I become hungry...and when I become hungry, I want to choke on that red ████ of yours █████ your s████ and lick all of your ███ before taking out your ████ and ████ with more teeth until you're screaming ████████████████ like a fucking baby!" (To Blitzo) Appearances *''Helluva Boss'' ** Pilot Gallery *Stolas/Gallery Trivia *Stolas is based on the demon from the Ars Goetia, the Great Prince of Hell Stolas, who is also depicted as a crowned owl with long legs. **Additionally, according to Viv, Stolas is not an Overlord but is part of a separate hierarchal level which is also referred to as The Goetial Demons. **The seal of the Goetic demon can be seen on the podiums of Stolas's estate. *When he snores, it sounds like an owl hooting. *It is shown that after he has sex, he sheds some of his feathers. References ru:Столас Category:Male Category:Demon Category:LGBT characters Category:Parents Category:Helluva Boss Category:Main characters